Pam and Tara Against the World
by XxBAMBAMxX
Summary: Story is set almost directly after tara leaves Sookies house. There will be no Autority but possibly still a war between humans and vamps. A story on how Tara and Pam survive and become more than maker and progeny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after season 5 episode 3 I guess. none of the stuff with the Authority is happening at the moment. I'm still undecided if I am going to put any of that in there but humans are starting to get aggressive towards vampires.**

**Chapter One**

Pam woke suddenly feeling pain and hurt through the bond she shared with Tara. She raced up the stairs with vampire speed to catch her progeny about to stake herself on a broken chair. Before Tara could fall on the chair Pam rolled her eyes and kicked it out of the way. Tara fell on the ground with a thump, then in the blink of an eye she was staring at her maker with rage in her eyes.

"What are you doin'?" Pam said almost sounding bored.

"Trying to kill myself. What do you think?" Tara spat turning around about to go back downstairs.

"As your maker I command you to never try and kill yourself again. And stay here I haven't dismissed you yet" Pam said in her southern drawl. Tara's back was still turned but she didn't move. Pam walked over to tara, heels clicking on the hard floor, she was right behind Tara and put her on her shoulder. Tara moved away from the touch.

"Don't fucking touch me bitch" Tara almost growled. Before she knew it Tara was on the ground on the other side of the room. She looked up to see Pam standing with her hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised.

"I am your maker, I will fucking do what I want with you and you will be more that fucking happy to oblige" Pam said voice louder than usual but not fully yelling. "Now get up, we're going out to get something to eat" she stated in her usual bored tone as she started to walk to the door. Tara was up and next to her maker in less than a second.

"Where are we goin'?" Tara asked still pissed at her maker but curious, now realizing the full state of her hunger.

"Out" was all pam said as the sped out the door of Fangtasia and into the night.

"A human night club?" Tara asked as they stood outside a very popular nightclub. If it wasn't for this place Fangtasia would be making twice as much money but for some reason all her human patrons seemed to feel safer at "The Den". What a fuckin' stupid name for a nightclub, Pam thought to herself, stepping closer to the door.

"Thought we'd come have a look at our competition" Pam said in an almost excited voice, well, excited for Pam. Tara looked up at her maker.

"What do you say?" Pam said with a smile on her face turning to look at Tara. She returned the smile, Pam looked away and walked towards the giant dark blue door and Tara followed still smiling.

They had no trouble getting in even though it was an exclusive humans only nightclub, but vampires have no trouble getting in anywhere when they can just glamour people into doing what they want.

"Go find yourself a human, maybe get two I don't care, but find me when you have dinner. I'll be at the bar" Pam said plainly as they started walking into the crowd of humans. Tara started to drift into the crowd with hunger in her eyes when Pam grabbed her arm.

"And try not to look like your a vampire this is a human bar and there have been stories of vamps getting silvered and even staked for being here, so keep it on the DL for now." And with that Pam walked through the crowd and over to the bar, swinging her hips purposefully. Tara stared for 5 seconds too long before she knew what she was doing. Being hungry just made her really horny so she started looking through the crowd of dancing humans looking for dinner.

Pam and Tara were back at Fangtasia with the humans that Tara found at the human nightclub. The first human Tara found had blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and strong cheek bones. She was a little skinnier than Tara would of like but she would do. The second human had light brown skin, brown hair and curves that any women would kill for. Tara guessed she was spanish or mexican but never asked.

"You have good taste in humans Tara, they smell good, they look good and from what I can tell they have good enough diets and will taste good" Pam said eyeing off the humans with pure hunger in her eyes. The humans stood still in the dungeon of Fangtasia and started at the wall silently as they were glamoured to do so by Tara.

"Is that approval? Never thought I'd see they day where you would be giving me a verbal pat on the back" Tara said jokingly as she circled the too girls like a lion defending its kill.

"Don't flatter yourself honey. I'm only saying what you want to hear and what Eric would want me to say. Apparently I'm too bitchy and negative towards you, but then again I am to everyone. Eric said I should be nicer to my progeny so that's what I'm doing. But don't get used to it, all this niceness is startin' to get on my nerves" Pam said with her hands on her hips watching Tara circle their dinner.

"Yeah sure thing barbie, Eric told you to be nice. We haven't seen Eric in two months and you haven't been any 'nicer' to me until just then. So what gives miss bitchy pants?" Tara bantered back.

"Oh just shut up and eat your dinner. You can have the blonde, I'm going to have a little fun with the other one" Pam said as she grabbed the brunette girl and went into her office at vamp speed. With that last sentence and Pam gone Tara stood in front of the blonde human.

"What's your name?" Tara asked in a seductive tone while moving some of the blonde hair out of the girl's face.

"Sarah" the girl breathed out as Tara's fingers touched her face slightly. Her head tilted into the touch so there was more contact. Tara thought the girl was tilting her head to expose her neck more and her fangs clicked out. Sarah looked at Tara with desire in her eyes.

"Bite me" and that was all the incentive Tara needed as her fangs sunk into the girls skin like butter. Blood flowed into Tara's mouth hot and sweet. Before Tara knew what she was doing her hand was between Sarah's legs, up her dress and pulling down her panties. Within seconds two of Tara's fingers were inside of Sarah pumping slowly, at first. Tara moved her mouth away from the girls neck and looked in her eyes, they were so focused on Tara and what she was doing to her. Tara started to move her fingers faster and Sarah moaned in approval and stated to thrust into Tara's hand. Sarah's arms moved up around Tara's neck and before she knew it she was against the wall with her legs wrapped around Tara's waist. Tara then added another finger and sped up her pace once again whilst using her thumb to slowly message her clit. Sarah was closed to cumming and Tara knew it, just as Sarah's walls began to close around Tara's fingers, Tara bit into her neck tasting the orgasm in her blood, it was almost an explosion on her tongue and brought Tara to orgasm as well.

When both girls calmed down Tara brought her hand up to her mouth and pricked a finger on her fang and dabbed the blood on Sarah's wounds. She then pulled up her panties and looked into Sarah's eyes.

"Sarah you are going to go back to the club to find your friends. You are not going to remember me or ever coming to Fangtasia. You will however stop going to to the awful nightclub after tonight and tell your friends you don't like going there. Is that understood?" Sarah's eyes were glazed over and unblinking, she nodded at Tara. She then turned around walked up the stairs and out of Fangtasia. Tara sat down on her coffin and listened up stairs to see if Pam was done with her human, all she could hear was some papers rustling and typing on a keyboard. Tara vamp sped up the stairs and into Pam's office. pam looked up at Tara briefly with one eyebrow raised.

"You took your time. We have a bar to open and money to make so call ginger and find out why she isn't here yet to unstack the furniture" Pam drawled in her usual bored tone will she aimlessly typed away on her computer.

"Sure thang barbie" Tara said smiling using vampire speed as she left the room. Pam looked up at the space where Tara was standing only seconds ago.

"And stop fucking calling me barbie" she said in annoyance even though there was a smile on her face. She knew Tara could hear her but she knew she couldn't see her. Pam went back to paper work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Fangtasia was a bit slow this evening so there was really no need for Tara to be working behind the bar with ginger able to handle herself. Tara wondered why Pam had Eric even had such a fucking stupid fucking worker. Bitch had been glamoured so much she was surprised the human could still walk in straight lines. So while Ginger tended the bar Tara was sitting in the dungeon reading a book and sipping on a Tru Blood. Pam was on front of Tara with a hand on her hip an eyebrow raised, Pam's usual bored look plastered on her face.

"Why the fuck are you sitting down reading instead of fuckin' tending my bar?" Pam said with a threat of violence in her tone. Tara put the book down and looked at Pam, she was wearing her usual Fangtasia get up. a black and read stripped corset, black latex mini shirt, fishnet stockings and shiny leather heels that went all the way to Pam's knees. Tara couldn't help herself and looked Pam up and down, she was immediately turned on. Pam could feel Tara's desire through the maker progeny bond but pretended not to notice.

"Take a picture honey it will last longer" Pam said rolling her eyes waiting for her child to answer her.

"Don't flatter yourself Barbie and I ain't workin when there are 15 people in the bar. Ginger can handle it herself, its fuckin tuesday no one comes to bar's on tuesday" and with that Tara picked her book back up and began to read. Pam snatched the book from Tara's and looked at the cover.

"The New You, Living as the Undead" pam read the title of the book out loud. "What kind of shit is this? It looks like fuckin' Doctor Phil wrote it" Pam said tossing the book over her shoulder.

"Hey what the fuck Pam I was fucking reading that bitch!" tara yelled as she went to pick up the book at vamp speed and sitting back in her chair. Again the book was snatched from Tara's fingers and thrown across the room. Pam had her hand around Tara's throat, her back against the wall and inches from the ground.

"No progeny of mine is reading a fucking baby vamp self help book written by some vampire pussy who don't know what it even means to be a fucking vampire" Pam said in a cool voice, her face only millimeters from Tara's. Tara took an unnecessary gulp as Pam's hand got slightly tighter around her neck. Tara's eyes burning with anger but knew she couldn't over power her maker.

"Fine I won't read the fuckin book. It was a shit read anyway" Tara said turning her face to the side so she wasn't looking Pam in the eyes. Pam moved her face closer to Tara's newly exposed neck and sniffed loudly taking in Tara's scent. Pam the opened her mouth and took one long lick along her neck. Tara's mouth opened slightly and closed her eyes, gasping slightly at the warm wet tongue on her neck. Pam removed her tongue and let Tara go who slide down to the ground and looked up at Pam with lust in her eyes.

"Good girl. Now get back to work" and with that Pam was gone, Probably back up to her office. Tara sat on the floor for a couple more seconds trying to figure out with the fuck just happened, and why the fuck she liked it so much. She sat up and with vamp speed was behind the bar serving drinks to desperate fangbangers.

Pam sat in her office pretending to do paperwork, she was thinking about what just happened with Tara in the dungeon. She couldn't lie, she was very much sexually attracted to Tara but didn't want to admit it to her progeny thinking she would take it as in invitation to ask her out or something. She didn't want to start a relationship with Tara, but she definitely wanted to fuck her but didn't know how to go about it. Pam knew Tara felt attracted to her as well, she could feel it through the bond. pam was almost hoping Tara would approach her but knew she probably wouldn't. Oh well in good time I guess, pam thought to herself as she flipped through some paper.

It was 3:30pm and Fangtasia was closed, ginger was cleaning up and on her way home. Pam was still in her office and Tara was in the dungeon reading, but a different book this time.A couple minutes went by and Pam come downstairs and opened her coffin and sat in it. She took out her phone and started texting, her fingers a blur. Tara couldn't help herself and looked out the corner of her eye looking at Pam's finger moving at inhuman speed. She then thought about the things Pam could do with her fingers and started to get turned on again. Pam looked over at her progeny who was looking at her texting and smiled mischievously, Tara turned back to her book and pretended to read.

"What are you reading now?" Pam asked in what she hoped sounded sarcastic. She had this new thing where she would say something sarcastically and pretend she didn't care but really she did but no on else would know she did, they just thought se was being sarcastic. It worked well for Pam but tara could see right through it.

"Oh nothing important" Tara said not looking up from the book with a tiny smile on her face. Before she knew it Pam was standing in front of her with the book in her hands.

"He give it back" Tara almost yelled as she stood up to try and get it back, but Pam was already on the other side of the room.

"Well, well ,well. Tara Thornton you are a very naughty girl" Pam said reading the cover in her head. The book was an erotic novel about bondage and was quiet interesting, but she would never tell Pam that.

"It was recommended by Jessica, she said it was really interesting so I thought I would give it a go. I was about to stop reading it anyway" Tara said with her arms crossed and her head down not making eye contact with Pam. The whole thing about Jess recommending it was a complete lie. Pam started to flick through the pages when something caught her eye. on the last page there was some writing "maybe you and Pam can try some of these things out :)" Pam read in her head. she re-read it and smiled.

"Maybe we should take some of Jess's advice then" Pam said holding up book on the page Jess had written in. Tara looked up, she didn't think Pam would see the message but was extremely embarrassed so she looked away speechless.

"Its ok Tara you don't need to feel embarrassed on front of me" Pam said soothingly. She still had a giant smile on her face, she then stood in front of Tara lifting up her chin to meet her gaze.

"Are you serious right now Barbie?" Tara asked with lust in her eyes and a devilish grin. The look on Tara's face made Pam's fang click down loudly.

"Have you ever known me to joke?" pam said her eyes glazed over desire now completely taken over.

**Ok I know it was kind of cruel to leave it there but at the moment i am still trying to get some ideas and think about where this story is going. So just be patient y'all.**


End file.
